Marriage 101
by BloomingRaindrops
Summary: The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random are failing Social Studies. The logical solution? Make them all marry each other. Somehow, this doesn't turn out quite as planned. Joint account between Bloomerica and DancingRaindrops.
1. Chapter 1

Hello SWAC FanFic Community! Bloomerica and **DancingRaindrops **here! We've created this joined account to write a story together called Marriage 101, based off of the TSLON episode. How have we been doing it? Well, we have been sending the document back in forth from each other, starting off from where the other left off. I'm super excited to write with the one and only, DancingRaindrops, one of my favorite authors ever :) And now, without further ado, here is her part of the A/N !

**Hi all! How are you? Good, I hope. :P I'm so glad to be co-writing this with **Bloomerica. **:D I hope you all like it! **

* * *

Mr. Condor was quietly signing and reading over the neat pile of papers on his desk. For once, there were no distractions coming from two certain teenagers who happened to get on each other's nerves constantly. He took this brief period of silence to catch up with the papers concerning every show at Condor Studios.

Teen Gladiators were hitting the minimum amount of viewers they needed to stay on the air, Meal or No Meal was just a little bit above their minimum. So Random!'s viewers were increasing so much since Sonny came that not only had they doubled their current show ratings, but their number of viewers was now just behind Mackenzie Falls. Satisfied with the work the studio had been doing, Mr. Condor turned back to the other papers that still needed to be completed. There was another fifteen minutes of peace until he came across one particular paper. It was concerning education, which meant that one of the shows' educations were dropping. Hoping that this would bring good news instead of bad, he read the paper.

_Dear Mr. Condor,_

_This letter is concerning the education of both the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Both shows seem to be dropping grades in Social Studies. We recommend a course between the two shows which most schools nowadays call Marriage __101. Both shows' education must be up by next semester,or shows might have to temporarily stop airing. If you are interested in brining the casts' education on this particular subject up, please hand the booklet to their studio __teacher._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Condor Studios Board_

Mr. Condor ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. Education? Of all the stupid things to keep a show from airing...

Frustrated, he picked up the telephone on his desk and called for his secretary.

"Send in the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. IMMEDIATELY!" Within the next two minutes, most of the cast members were present. Sonny was the only exception, being sick on that particular day.

"Now, you all better listen. Because I'm only going to say this once," Mr. Condor warned them, pointing his index finger at each of them in turn as he circled the room, eventually stopping and landing on Chad. "And I don't want to hear any complaints either. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Condor," everyone agreed at various speeds, shooting curious glances at one another as they wondered what he was talking about.

"Good. Well, the fact of the matter is that all of your grades in Social Studies are terrible. And the Condor Studios Board has brought it to my attention that your grades must go up or your shows will cease to air. So in an effort to change that, you will take a course called Marriage 101. You will pick partners first, and then you will behave like you are - well, married, I suppose. Ms. Bitterman will let you know the specifics two days from now, at which time you all must have a partner. That is all." Without another word, Mr. Condor sat back in his leather chair and swiveled it around to face the back of the room rather than the shocked teens on the other side. It was good to be the boss.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Social Studies? Why!? Was that even a legal reason to stop a show like Mackenzie Falls from airing? I gave a loud sigh as I slumped on the leather couch back in my dressing room. I thought about the assignment. Pretending to be married. Mr. Condor actually thought that teens from hit shows like us (Well, those of us from the Falls, anyway...) could act like mature adults. Well, I guess that's why they call it acting. This day was not turning out the way it was supposed to. I was supposed to be shooting an episode of Mac Falls, having my daily fights with Sonny that seemed to somewhat brighten my day, and finally topping it off with one of Brenda's delicious steaks. But no, life wasn't fair, as a brunette once pointed out to me. Taping had to be cancelled because our director wanted to revise the script, Sonny was out sick today, and Brenda happened to be away too, which meant that I got the same old guck that the Randoms got everyday. Ugh.

Life wasn't cruel to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Except for today. And little did I know that the Randoms had almost the exact same thoughts.

* * *

**Over at the Prop House**

"Why? Of all the subjects we had to fail in, it had to be Social Studies!" Tawni yelled, throwing her arms in the air and letting herself fall on the green couch. Grady followed her lead and Nico took the armchair. Zora nestled on the counter, cuddling her gnome.

"I know! Even Zora didn't pass this one," Grady replied, glancing over at the gnome-cuddling girl. She ignored him and proceeded to her sarcophagus.

"So, who are gonna be partners for this?" Nico suddenly asked. Grady shrugged and looked over at Tawni, knowing that the final decision truly rested with her. Tawni gave them both wide eyes until she came up with her solution.

"Okay, so I really don't wanna be spending who knows how long being 'married' to either of you. But since I've got no other choice, I'll settle for eenie meenie minie mo," she said, moving her index finger back and forth between Nico and Grady. When the song ended, she found her finger pointing at Nico.

"Oh man," was all Nico managed to say. Tawni sighed with reluctant acceptance and slapped her forehead with her left hand. Then, Zora came out of her sarcophagus.

"I'll be twit number two's partner. I don't care much about this assignment anyway," she shrugged. She went though the door. Tawni took note that when she left the sarcophagus, she held her snake with her. She didn't have it when she came in. 'The things this girl does,' Tawni thought as she made her way to her own dressing room.

* * *

**At the Falls**

After giving his reflection in the mirror the equivalent of a coach's pep talk before the Super Bowl, Chad took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria. He hadn't taken more than three steps when he was accosted by Portlyn.

"Chad, will you marry me?" Chad stared back at her blankly for a moment before recalling the assignment. Oh. Good. He had almost thought it was real - which would make it pretty awkward on set once he refused. But for a stupid class? Sure. Why not?

"Fine," he agreed, nodding his head. That took care of that worry. Portlyn smiled back brightly at him before sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table, dining on her - whatever that gross stuff was. As Chad seated himself next to her, deciding not to partake in the gross glops, he glanced over at the Randoms' table. No Sonny.

"Chad?" Chad shook his head, wiping away the thoughts of Sonny, and turned to the brunette currently sitting beside him.

"I'm fine," he assured her absentmindedly.

"Well, good. I wouldn't want my HUSBAND to be sick on our wedding day." Chad grimaced as Portlyn placed a possessive hand on his arm, laughing at some joke that Devon had made. Married. Disgusting food. No Sonny. This was shaping up to be a terrible day.

* * *

This was a short chapter, but I guess we can just count this as an intro. :) Please, Pretty Please Review :)

**Review with any/all your thoughts. :D Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! What's up? A very sincere thank-you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know this chapter's taken a bit of time to get up; and that's totally my fault, so don't blame **Bloomerica! **:P I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to write for this story more often as time goes on. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Hey Everyone! Omigosh, I can't believe all of the reviews! Last time I checked there were ten, then it was sixteen! Thank you guys so much, and a very special thank you to everyone who waited. DancingRaindrops has been busy, and frankly, so have I. Don't worry your pretty little heads you Channy lovers, it's on it's way. For now, enjoy the story!!

* * *

Sonny walked into the Prop House the next day to find a curious picture: Tawni was unrolling a yellow measuring tape and holding it against Nico, while Zora had left her usual position in the vents and was apparently educating Grady.

"Um...guys?" Sonny announced herself, confused.

"Hey, Sonny," the boys greeted her dully, both seeming miserable. Tawni didn't even look up as she measured the length of Nico's left arm, while Zora slapped Grady on the head and gestured to the paper in front of him viciously, stabbing it with a pencil.

"What's going on?" asked Sonny, slightly alarmed.

"Well, we all failed Social Studies - "

" - so we have to get MARRIED - "

" - and our husbands were a little lacking in certain departments - "

" - so we've taken it upon ourselves to fix them," Tawni finished, smiling as she made a small note to herself. "After all, I can't have my husband looking like THIS," she motioned to Nico disgustedly. "He needs new clothes. So I'm measuring him!"

"And Dolphin Boy over here doesn't know anything. How can you not know about Pascal's Triangle? Or logarithmic functions?" Zora rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I may only be eleven, but that doesn't mean I don't have standards when it comes to relationships!"

"Wait, we have to get married?" Sonny was shocked.

"It's just an assignment," Nico assured her before glaring at Tawni. "Just. An. Assignment. It really doesn't require all this effort!"

"Trust me, you require all this effort," Tawni flipped her hair as she glanced over him with a critical eye. "Definitely."

"But who am I supposed to marry?" interrupted Sonny. "You guys are already paired up!" She was met with a collective shrug by all of her castmates.

"Mackenzie Falls has to do it too. Maybe you could marry one of them," Grady suggested, wincing at the idea.

"Marry someone from the Falls?" Sonny wrinkled her forehead in displeasure. "Do I have to?"

"If you want to pass, you do," Zora pointed out. "And isn't your mom going to take you off the show if you don't pass all of your classes?"

"Fine," Sonny sighed. "I'll see you guys later, when I'm - engaged." The two "happy" couples nodded at her as she left, heading for Stage 2 and preparing herself to ask Chad Dylan Cooper for his hand in marriage.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Listen, I don't see why someone can't just disappear in a mysterious ballooning accident! I mean, if we're having that much trouble with the cast's numbers, it would be a very reasonable solution!" I yelled at my director through the phone then quickly shutting it. I swear, there was just too much drama going on, even for a show like Mackenzie Falls. I threw my phone to the other end of the couch I lay on, then started rubbing my temples.

So many problems, so little time. I didn't see why our director needed to ask me what to do. I mean, he was the director. Wasn't he supposed to be telling us what to do, and not the other way around? I shut my eyes, preparing to take a quick nap, when a gentle knock sounded through my dressing room. I groaned and hastily got up and answered the door. To my shock, a smiling petite brunette with chocolate brown eyes stood at the other side of the door.

A smile then spread across my face. "Hey, Sonny. Needed a break from Chuckle City?" I smirked as I gestured for her to come in. To my surprise, she kept on smiling. The usual Sonny would have frowned at my comment and replied something about my cast. But apparently, it was opposite day.

"Hi, Chad. So what's up?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch I was previously on.

I took a seat beside her and replied nonchalantly, "I dunno, Munroe. You tell me."

She shrugged then said, "Well, I sorta heard you all got married the other day. Everyone's paired up over at So Random! so I was wondering....." she paused. I then caught on at what she was trying to say, and my eyes grew wide.

"Are you, Sonny Munroe, asking me, Chad Dylan Cooper, to marry you?" I asked her, an eyebrow up.

She then let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I have no choice! If I don't pass this class, my mom will take me out of So Random! Then I'll

lose my only shot at being an actress, have no job, get made fun off by other celebrities, and quite possibly end up on the streets!" she burst.

I smirked at her scenario then looked down at the floor for a minute, avoiding her deep brown eyes. I had already said yes to Portlyn, so what the hell was a man in my position to do? If there was anything I had learned with working with Sonny at Condor Studios for almost a year, it was that you couldn't say no to her and her puppy dog face. Besides, I didn't even want to say no. In all honesty, there was nothing more I wanted to do but say yes. Only Heaven knows why I hadn't done that just yet. Before deciding on an actual decision, my mouth took over my body.

"Sure, I'd love to be your 'husband'," I said, looking up to meet her eyes, smiling.

Her face immediately lit up, a huge smile formed in her lips. She pulled me into a hug and said," Thank you!" she then pulled away and got up. "So, see you when class starts, I guess," she waved goodbye and walked out of my dressing room.

Stupid Sonny. Stupid her and her stupid cute that just got me to do whatever she wanted. Stupid me telling her yes. Now, I had to face the consequences and get 'divorced'.

* * *

Half an hour later...

It really wasn't going to be that bad. Seriously, it couldn't be. I mean, come on. It was just Portlyn. It wasn't like she really mattered. She was going to be kicked off the show anyways. And she didn't have the same puppy dog face that Sonny had, so it was going to be easy to ignore her complaints.

Right.

That was where I was wrong.

"Hey, Portlyn?" I called, opening the door of her dressing room to see her brushing her hair, smiling at herself in the huge mirror.

"Oh, hey, Chad! What's up?" she greeted happily, evidently still walking on air from being "engaged" to me. Not like I could blame her. I mean, come on. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I can marry and divorce whomever I want to.

"I've taken some time and thought over my previous decision, and I have to inform you that I have changed my mind," I said in a business-like tone.

"...what do you mean?" Portlyn asked, confused. This didn't surprise me. She wasn't the most precious or sparkling jewel in the crown of Mackenzie Falls.

"I mean that it's over. It was great while it lasted, but I need to move on. It's not you, it's me," I recited, using the classic break-up lines that I somehow employ every week or so.

"Are you - are you - breaking up with me?" Portlyn's eyes pooled with tears. But I wasn't convinced that they were real. After all, she cried pretty often on the show. She was probably used to tearing up on command.

"Yes. You'll have to find yourself a new partner for the project." She stared at me for a moment, those brown eyes gazing up at me with a small sob leaking out. Unfortunately for her, this ploy only prompted me to think of another pair of brown eyes, ones that glinted with annoyance when we fought, ones that laughed when she smiled, ones that looked at me so forlornly that I ended up doing things I never would have otherwise (i.e., "breaking up" with Portlyn).

"But - Skyler's with Marta, and Ferguson's with Chastity! Whom else would I partner?" Seeing that the "cute" look was unsuccessful, Portlyn moved on to the logical point of view. She really was irritating sometimes, and I showed my frustration in my response.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't really care," I said bluntly. "It's not really my problem. It was probably dumb people like you who failed so badly that we have to do this stupid assignment anyways." Right as the words came out of my mouth, I knew they were a little harsher than I had intended. But it was too late to take them back now. Portlyn burst into full tears, sniffing with an unattractive red nose and tears dripping off the end of it.

It made me feel a little bad. A little.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the director on set," blared from the megaphone. Stupid. The idiot probably needed more help with how to run the show. Seriously, did I have to do everything around here?

"Make sure you're presentable for when we shoot our scene at two," I told Portlyn shortly, ignoring her sobs and slamming the door behind me as I walked out. It wasn't my fault. It was Sonny's. And besides, Portlyn probably didn't even really care. Right. I should have known that when I assumed that I was right, I usually ended up being wrong.

* * *

Sonny's POV

After officially getting 'married' to Chad, I skipped happily back to the prop house. I walked through the opened doors to find an even more curious picture than this morning. The table in front of the green couch was draped with a white table cloth and had various cutlery on top. Nico and Tawni were sitting on the couch, and Tawni was pointing to each utensil, probably naming them. Zora sat with Grady on the counter. Zora's snake rested around a frightened Grady, and Zora was picking cheese from Grady's pockets and disposing them.

"H-hey guys, umm, still improving?" I said as I took a seat on the arm chair.

"Oh, hey, Sonny," Nico greeted and turned to look at me, only to have Tawni lightly slap his wrist to get him to pay attention.

"So you guys, you might not care, but I just wanna let you know that Chad's gonna be my partner for the assignment," I said, expecting them to say maybe one word then go back to their business. Boy, was I in for a surprise.

"You what?!" Tawni and Zora said simultaneously. Nico and Grady took advantage of the girls' distraction and ran to each other and began talking.

I looked back at Tawni and Zora and repeated, "Chad's my partner." They continued to look at me with hanging jaws. I tried to ignore them, but when five minutes ran by, it was getting pretty scary. "You guys, what's wrong? Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," I said to them. They snapped their jaws up and began to give me glares. "You guys, seriously. What's wrong? You're starting to scare me," I said.

"What's wrong? Sonny, what's wrong is that you're associating with the enemy," Tawni said, pointing at me with her index finger. "She's in cahoots with him!" Zora added.

I couldn't believe they acused me of being 'married' to Chad. Did they seriously not get the fact that I had no choice, and that they were all already paired up? "What? Why would I be in cahoots with Chad? And for what? Come on you guys, it's just an assignment! If I don't pass, I'm off the show!" I explained, now standing.

"Well, you could have got paired up with one of those other drama snobs. Why Chad?" Tawni asked.

"I'm not gonna get paired up with a stranger I've never met before! Besides, I'll bet you they're all partnered up,too!" Zora seemed more understanding and walked back to Grady. Nico then said goodbye and went back to sit on the couch. Tawni huffed, crossed her arms then fell on the couch.

"Will the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls report to Stage Three's studio classroom with your partners for the Marriage 101 course. Thank you," sounded through the large speakers.

I got up and said, "Well, better go find Chad. Please understand, you guys." I turned to leave the room and go to stage two.

I walked down Mackenzie Falls territory with my arms crossed and head down. I only looked up when I hit something, or someone. Guess who it was? Yup, it was Chad.

"Hey, I was just gonna meet you at the prop house," he explained.

"Oh, well I was going to meet you. Anyways, we should just go," I said. We turned to go the classroom. When we walked in, the classroom seemed to be split. The So Random! cast sat on the left while the Mackenzie Falls cast sat on the right side of the room. They all sat on desks beside their partners. Chad and I took the desk that were in the middle of the room.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. I thanked the Heavens when Ms. Bitterman came into the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Bitterman," the class chimed. Ms. Bitterman stood at the front of the room now, holding a fishbowl with folded cards in it.

"Okay, let's cut the chat. As you know, you have all failed horrendously in Social Studies. Now, this assignment was brought in hopes to bring your grades up. This is to show you what life could be like past the wedding magazines and pretty pictures. You will be faced with challenges and obstacles that you must overcome. Your grade will depend on how well you behave with your partner and if you actually get the point of the assignment. Today, we will start with jobs. You will each pick a card from this bowl, determining what fake job you will have for the assignment. Nico, please pick a card and pass the bowl around," Ms. Bitterman said, handing the bowl to Nico.

Nico took the bowl and stuck his hand in it. His hand came out with a piece of folded white paper. He opened the card and read,"Studios Manager. Studios Manager? Does that mean I get Mr. Condor's job?" he asked unsurely at Ms. Bitterman. She merely nodded.

Next up was Tawni, who read, "Model. Yes! How lucky am I?" she gloated. She then passed the fish-less fish bowl to Zora, who picked her own card.

She opened it and read,"Scientist. Okay." Grady then got his card, which said hand model. Zora looked shamefully at him, and Grady just kept flipping the card over, hoping its contents would change. I then got the bowl and stuck my own hand in it. I closed my eyes before pulling out a card.

I slowly opened it and read aloud,"Singer."

I was happy with my card. I basically got to be myself, just not the acting part. I smiled and handed the bowl to Chad. He put his hand in the bowl and got a card quickly.

He then read aloud,"Actor. Haha, suckas!" he said in his CDC manner, handing the bowl to Portlyn, who sat with an un-named MacFalls cast member. From her on, I was only half paying attention, so I didn't remember any of the 'jobs' they got. Once they were done, Ferguson handed the now empty bowl to Ms. Bitterman.

"Now that you all have your jobs, I will be telling you the next part of the assignment, which would be the honeymoon phrase. This will happen on the set of Mackenzie Falls, and the details will be given to you tomorrow. Just go to stage two at 9:00am sharp. Class dismissed."

**Simon says put your hands on your head. Simon says laugh, since you just realized you put your hands on your head unintentionally. Simon says REVIEW! Are you going to lose the game? I hope not. You better review! :D**

Haha, lol. You better do what Simon says! I hope we get as much reviews as we did for the first chapter :)


End file.
